


Housetraining

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the fighting that made it special, but the ways in which they always made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housetraining

Another day, another fight, to the point where they were occurring almost daily. Two people who were too similar, too different. The quirks and idiosyncrasies easy to ignore in the beginning, when everything was all sexual exploration on different surfaces in multiple locations, the testing of each others limits. Somewhere along the way, the new turned to the routine, wild became domestic. And the little quirks and idiosyncrasies so easy to ignore became sparks igniting a different storm between them.

It hadn't been Ruby's most graceful of exits, storming out of the house on Mifflin Street, petulantly stomping up Main Street back towards the B&B. It always felt worse when Ruby was the one walking away. By the time she'd made it back to her room, the anger had dissipated into an aching numbness. An aching numbness her only companion in an aging bedroom, with ancient wallpaper and faded drapes. A bed built for two that, tonight maybe forever, would hold only one.

Ruby began to undress, slipping out of her boots, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down off her hips. Her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling upwards.

"Stop!"

A familiar voice, commanding and domineering, and Ruby felt the shudder reverberate down until her insides clenched. Ruby didn't move, didn't dare move, despite her arms above her head, her face still trapped in the shirt. The dim light of the bedroom barely filtered through the material, just enough that Ruby could see a shape near the door.

The room went quiet except the sudden pounding of her heart. There was the click of the door, the lock latching into place.

Heels on wood floor - clack, clack, clack – as she walked through the room. Perfume, just a spritz because she never wore too much, an expensive light scent that filtered into Ruby's nose, made her mouth water. Heat that radiated into Ruby, because she'd walked close, standing before her. So close Ruby could touch her, if she weren't tied up by her own clothing.

"Ruby," Regina tutted, nails to Ruby's chest and slowly raking down the plain of her stomach. "Thirty years worth of Cosmo's lying around and you haven't learned the most basic of relationship advice," she paused, digging her nails deep enough to make Ruby hiss, "never go to bed angry."

"Oh," Ruby smiled beneath the shirt covering her mouth, "is that why you came? To apologize?"

Regina's chuckle filled the air, dark and velvety, a promise laced with a hint of seduction. The hands digging into Ruby's stomach drifted upwards, lifting the collar still around Ruby's neck just enough to expose her mouth. "Interesting choice of words," she purred before flicking her tongue at Ruby's smiling lips. "Considering who's going to be coming tonight."

"I do love to please but, you know, I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"Patience, my dear. Something which has never been your strong suit. But, that's why I'm here," Regina paused, hand drifting to Ruby's breast, tweaking a nipple hard enough to make Ruby grunt. "Because someone's in need of a little housetraining."

With that, both hands pressed to Ruby's chest, Regina pushed. Ruby flopped, the mattress squeaking, headboard making one soft thump against the wall, the thudding of her heart beneath the new silence descending upon the room. Licking her lips, Ruby began controlling her breathing, that anticipation, used her senses. The sounds of buttons being slipped through silk. A zipper, plastic, going down, material sliding down legs and pooling on the floor, the soft removal of shoes. Ruby silently cursing the damned shirt over her eyes because, yes, Regina was undressing.

Movement, hands under Ruby's knees, lifting her legs and spreading them open, heels anchored right at the edge. Then movement, the heat of Regina's thighs as her knees slid under Ruby's thighs, heat as she leaned her body over, mattress dipping near Ruby's head as Regina anchored a hand.

Then, Regina was close, steady heart and warm heat, nails scratching playful patterns on Ruby's stomach. “Honestly, Ruby,” she whisper-purred into Ruby's ear, fingers slipping into the boy shorts she'd picked out herself. “I'm beginning to think you enjoy pissing me off.”

“What can I say?” Thighs spreading open, she arched into Regina's touch. “I'm a glutton for punishment.”

Except, this wasn't about punishment, torture more like it. Because Regina's fingers were slow as she slipped into Ruby's wet heat, palm pressing against her clit. In and out, up and down, press and release, slowly stoking Ruby's building heat. With lips that gently chewed on Ruby's lower lip before pressing their mouths together, inhaling Ruby's moans. Chests pressed together, Ruby felt the hardened nipples pressing against her own.

Regina purred into the kiss, molding her body to Ruby's. No more True Love, no more pixie-dust or soulmates, just two puzzles pieces constantly drawn to each other because of how perfectly they fit. Even if they argued, especially when they argued. Someone who could push as hard, who could take what Regina dished out. The ultimate thrill seeker, Ruby wasn't afraid of the Evil Queen, unconsciously antagonized just a little, just enough to get a glimpse. Maybe it was the wolf. Maybe it was the woman. Regina drawn to both, all that untapped raw power and unexplored sensuality beneath Ruby's doubts and insecurities.

With a curl of her fingers, Ruby's back bowed off the mattress, hard moan rumbling up her throat.

Regina chuckled, leaned back down. “Don't you dare come, Ruby Lucas.”

“Fuck you,” Ruby grit, easing back down onto the mattress as she clenched around Regina's fingers, desperate to comply with the command. She licked her lips, sighing, “Fuck you, Regina Mills.”

“My poor, sweet puppy,” Regina taunted, rolling her hips, pushing at the back of her wrist. “Did you think I was going to make this easy on you?”

Kiss swollen lips curved into a toothy grin. “The Evil Queen doesn't do easy.”

“No, I don't.” Another kiss, slow and languid. Ruby trembling, straining beneath her from Regina's sensual taunting, teasing fingers and rolling hips that Regina could make last for hours if she wanted. Tonight was different. “Ruby?” A wriggle of her finger pressed teasingly against that spot. And Regina watched as Ruby went tense, lips pressed tight, breath drawn hard in and out of her nose. “Ruby, my sweet, would you like to come?”

Ruby nodded, fast and furious, the tiniest of whimpers squeezing through.

Regina pushed with her hips, driving her fingers deep, building to a blistering pace. Not rough or punishing, but fast, driving and deep, Regina pushed towards the edge of Ruby's limits. Because Ruby Lucas could take a lot, more than the others. A primal need to be controlled, dominated, with the one person capable of both.

“Fuck..” Was all Ruby could manage before it devolved into a string of feverish moans. Body writhing beneath Regina, hips pumping upwards to meet Regina stroke for stroke. Her hands clenched and unclenched, wanting to reach and touch, to dig nails into flesh. Arms useless, the shirt a restraint, as binding as the leather straps or chains they sometimes used. Ruby felt every inch of Regina, the fingers inside her, the whorls and ridges on the skin, the palm pressed against her clit. There was skin, the sweat slicking between them. Suckling lips and nibbling teeth, finding every sensitive spot on Ruby's neck.

There was magic.

Ruby groaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head as those first few liquid tendrils began to seep outwards from Regina's fingertips, thousands upon thousands of microscopic little mouths and fingers, suckling and stroking and nibbling. Magic that seeped into every inch of Ruby's core, cascaded outwards and over, into her clit. Outwards, everywhere, the entirety of her being nothing but lust, desire and want. As Regina murmured into Ruby's ear, words crude and distasteful on anyone else's lips but hers. Until Ruby was a trembling, writhing aching ball of need that hovered over the precipice.

“Regina..” Ruby croaked. “Please.”

A chuckle, wickedly delicious, dripping with desire, Regina moaned into Ruby's neck then released her magic.

Ruby screamed, body bucking wildly from the ripping orgasm, riding that wave of magic searing its way through her. Skin, muscle, bone, down to every cell, enveloped in heat, seizing from desire. She didn't fall as much as plummet over the edge, only to be brought back up then pushed over again. And again. Until there was nothing left but complete exhaustion, and she collapsed, completely spent, onto the mattress. Almost spent, Regina expertly milking her of every aftershock, Ruby nothing but pained mewling whimpers, the random twitching of muscles.

Still, she managed a shudder as Regina withdrew her fingers. Painted Ruby's lips before sliding them into her mouth. Ruby suckling eagerly until they were pulled away, replaced with Regina's lips.

“Fuck,” she panted as Regina pulled them apart. “That was amazing. And, for fuck's sake, please don't say 'I know'. You know how much that irritates me.”

Regina lifted, moving to straddle Ruby's hips, hands drifting towards Ruby's shirt to finally pull it off, tossing it somewhere into the nothingness of the bedroom. Hands planted on either side of Ruby's head, she leaned down. “I know.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Trust me,” Regina planted a kiss to the tip of Ruby's nose. “I have no intention of leaving until you've done exactly that.”

Which was enough for Ruby to get some of her strength back. With hands finally freed, she grasped Regina by the hips, rolling the two of them until she was on top. “I can't believe you blew your top over friggin' toothpaste.”

“It's toothpaste, not nuclear fusion. You can squeeze it from the end,” Regina huffed, raising an eyebrow. “Or do I need to do some more housetraining?”

Ruby wagged her eyebrows, shifting to feel more of Regina's wet heat against her. “Maybe.”

“You're incorrigible. Which I'm beginning to suspect you do on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Ruby answered with a kiss to Regina's neck. One kiss that turned into two, three, Ruby descending as Regina curled her arms, fingers positioned to dig in the mattress. As Ruby lifted Regina's legs to her shoulders, fingers pulling at her panties. “Maybe I just like the way we make up.”

Regina sighed, neck bowing from the first long and leisurely swipe of Ruby's tongue. A pattern between them, two people who were too different, too similar, the tiny sparks that always managed to ignite into flame. A flame neither had any interest in extinguishing. As her fingers drifted down to tangle and fist in dark hair.

“Training,” Regina licked her lips, eyes languidly drifting closed. “Definitely more housetraining.”


End file.
